Révèle toi
by zinzinette
Summary: Voldemort est mort, et le Trio a choisi de faire sa dernière année. Une invention des Jumeaux va changer la vision d'Hermione à propos de son professeur de Potion...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling !

**Petite info :** Comme pour « Le lien », je vais jouer sur les points de vue, donc les initiales SS et HG, vous le devinerez sont respectivement Severus Snape, et Hermione Granger. J'utiliserais aussi un point de vue général. Une petite nouveauté cependant, je joue également avec les lieux : dans le château/en dehors du château. Je les nomme en entier pour ne perdre personne. Enfin, je remercie MissMad (d'Hpfanfiction) pour lire ce qui me passe dans le crâne. Merci à TWICK d'avoir accepté le poste de bêta !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Petite info sur le prologue :** je n'ai pas indiqué le point de vue, je suis sure que vous comprendrez qui pense quoi… entre le narrateur, et le professeur.

**Note de la bêta**: Je suis trop contente d'être ta bêta, ça fait super plaisir car il faut faire un minimum confiance … (on ne sait jamais sur quoi on tombe… la preuve regarde moi)

Revenons à notre histoire maintenant, ce petit prologue me donne l'eau à la bouche pour la suite. Comme tu l'as indiqué pas besoin de séparer le point de vue narrateur/professeur. En cinq seconde tout le monde peut trouver tout seul, on a plein d'indices à notre disposition… Vivement la suite …

**Révèle-toi**

**Prologue : **La rentrée

**La Grande** **Salle**, premier jour de la rentrée.

Le silence était impressionnant, la déclaration du Directeur de Poudlard avait réduit à néant quelques espérances dans l'équipe pédagogique. En effet, le poste de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal avait été attribué à une certaine personne, mais certainement pas au professeur Snape. Mêmesi Voldemort était tombé cet été après une dure bataille, qui avait couté la vie d'un certain nombre d'Aurors et d'élèves, iln'étaitpas question pour autant de louper les ASPICs.Et sous la houlette de la Préfète-en-Chef Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter avaient accepté une dernière année dans leur château bien-aimé.

Cette année encore, trouver un professeur de DCFM avait été le parcours du combattant. Au final, le Directeur n'était pas mécontent de lui-même. Le poste revenait à Sirius Black, qui avait été acquitté lors de la découverte de la duperie de Peter Pettigrow que beaucoup de monde avait cru mort.

Dans son coin, le professeur Snape rageait**,** son ennemi de toujours avait pris le job qui l'intéressait. Ce dernier, ce clébard infesté de puces parlait gaiement avec la Directrice Adjointe**,** mais son regard se portait assez régulièrement sur la table des Rouges & Or. Potter, Weasley, Granger, en bref, le Trio D'Or accompagné par cet incapable de Londubat, faisaient fréquemment des sourires au nouveau et abhorré professeur de DCFM.

Le Directeur, enfin, fit rentrer ces cornichons dans leur dortoirs… le silence régnait denouveau dans les cachots, bienfaisant.

Cette année allait être haute en couleur, en effet, _ceux _qui n'avait pu passer leur ASPICs l'été dernier, étaient placé avec les nouveaux de Septième Année. Les classes étaient donc deux fois plus lourdes. Ainsi, Potter se retrouvait avec sa _bien-aimée_ Ginny Weasley. Ce n'était plus un Trio mais un groupuscule de – au minimum – cinq personnes. J'allais m'amuser à les doucher.


	2. Quelques changements

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling !

Merci à MissMad pour m'inonder verbalement d'images assez… intéressantes… merci à TWICK ma bêta pour le boulot que tu fais, et pour me laisser des notes aussi... truculentes !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Petit RAR : **

**Flammifer :** Oui le prologue est très petit, de même pour le premier chapitre, ensuite j'allonge doucement. J'ai déjà tout tapé, et le rythme de « postage » sera rapide j'espère. Si je n'ai pas de contretemps. Je pense aussi à ma bêta, il ne faut pas non plus que je lui prenne tout son temps... Peut tu débloquer dans ton profil le fait que l'on puisse te répondre sur ton compte ? A moins que tu ne l'ai fait exprès...

**Note de la bêta :** Jusque là, je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail en correction (tant mieux pour moi comme pour toi).

Place à l'histoire maintenant, voici seulement le premier chapitre pourtant j'ai déjà des envies de meurtre à ton égard. Comme tu peux finir ainsi ton chapitre … où est cachée la suite ? Je sens que l'on va diminuer les dix jours à deux car je vais devenir folle à cette vitesse. Une chose est sûre ce chapitre est simple et permet de rentrer peu à peu dans l'histoire sans pour autant nous dire ce qu'il va arriver par la suite. Continue comme ça et je vais camper devant chez toi pour avoir la suite ….

**Révèle-toi**

**Chapitre 1 :** Quelques changements.

Si une chose avait été modifiée à Poudlard, c'était bien l'austérité des uniformes, du moins de la cinquième à la dernière année. Ils étaient adaptés à chacun, ce qui était parfaitement au goût de la population masculine, qui pouvait voir d'un œil nouveau les étudiantes dont les corps moulés semblaient appétissantes. En revanche, pour les premières années, c'était toujours le même uniforme ample et unisexe.

La plupart des élèves ayant eu Potion avait été surpris : leur professeur ne retirait plus à tort et à travers des points aux Maisons adverses, par contre, ils avaient toujours le droit à ses commentaires sarcastiques.

Le cours de Potion entre les septièmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard était attendu par tous comme une rencontre sportive.

Les Serpentard étaient dans leur coin, silencieux et les Gryffondor conversaient joyeusement entre eux, jusqu'à l'arrivée glaciale du professeur de Potion qui amena un silence épais et homogène.

- Entrez.

La voix était aussi froide qu'à l'ordinaire. Chacun s'était assis, comme chaque année, aux même places ou peu s'en fallait.

- Je ne vais pas vous parler une fois de plus des ASPICs, car je suis sûr que mes _collègues_ l'ont déjà fait en long, en large, et en travers. J'ajouterais simplement que je demande du calme, de la concentration ainsi qu'un minimum d'intelligence. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. Voici la potion du jour : c'est une potion de traduction universelle. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui sache ce que c'est ?

**/SS/**

Une main se leva comme projetée par un boulet de canon. L'image était plutôt comique. J'ai soupiré, les habitudes étaient tenaces.

- Bien Miss Granger, puisque, comme d'habitude vous semblez avoir avalé un dictionnaire entier et que personne ne semble se décider à parler, je vous laisse la parole.

- Cette potion de traduction universelle est essentiellement utilisée par des apothicaires qui cherchent à trouver certaines substances de nature animale, voire même de nature végétale dans certains cas**.** On l'appelle traduction universelle car elle permet de comprendre, de traduire les trilles d'un hibou, d'une hirondelle, les grondements des chiens, des loups, les croassements des grenouilles, les ultrasons des chauves-souris… Et…

- C'est assez Miss.

Mon regard a survolé la classe… La mention de la chauve-souris en avait fait sourire quelques uns. L'hilarité était contenue mais définitivement présente.

- J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor, et une retenue pour Miss Granger, je vous attends à dix-neuf heures tapantes dans mon bureau ce soir.

Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux effarés.

- Mais je…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Dix-neuf heures.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard insistant, et polaire, elle se rassit et se tut.

La potion fut réussie, même par Londubat qui semblait plutôt serein en ma présence. Il est vrai qu'après avoir tué Nagini, je devais être une figure amicale.


	3. Retenue

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling ! Sauf L'invention des Jumeaux !

Merci à MissMad pour les impressions, et les commentaires que tu fais. Merci à TWICK qui me corrige comme qui dirait : y'a du boulot... Merci aux lecteurs, posteurs de commentaires...!

**Note de la bêta :** Voici enfin une suite digne de ce nom après la fin vulgaire que tu nous avais donné au chapitre 1. Et en plus, elle finit « normalement »

Je ne sais pas ce que vont penser tes lecteurs de ce chapitre, mais une chose est sûre, on rentre enfin dans un début de suspense très agréable. J'ai la tête maintenant pleine de questions qui demande des réponses rapidement grâce à la suite … Bon, au lieu de parler par énigme, je laisse la place à la lecture et je retourne à mes corrections …

**RARissime :**

**Eileen19 :** Si Hermione a eu une retenue c'est bien à cause de cette hilarité suite à son explication et surtout à cause de « chauve-souris », Severus, même si ce n'est pas explicite, est au courant de ce surnom... Il lui faut donc sévir, et puis... comment sauver sa dignité de donner 10 points à Gryffondor si ce n'est par une retenue... Quant à l'invention on en parle dans ce chapitre... En tout cas merci pour le commentaire...

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Révèle-toi**

**Chapitre 2 :** Retenue

**/SS/**

J'allais enfin savoir, après six longues années d'interrogations, pourquoi Miss Je-Sais-Tout répondait au mot près comme le manuel.

Dix-neuf heures, trois coups contre ma porte. Toujours aussi ponctuelle, même la guerre n'a pu effacer un de ces traits de caractères, par Salazar, c'est irritant !

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'élève entra.

- Venez à mon bureau et asseyez-vous. Pas besoin d'encre, ni de plume, pas de parchemin non plus. Rien que vous et votre matière grise. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Mais alors…

- Pas de « mais » Miss… Je veux savoir pourquoi vous répondez à l'identique de ce que dit le manuel.

- Mémoire…

- Silence. Pour le savoir, je vais utiliser la légilimentie, et je ne chercherais rien d'autre.

Elle hocha la tête, sans un mot.

- _Legilimens._

Le mot murmuré me projeta directement dans ses pensées, et malheureusement pour moi, je fus piégé dans une énorme bibliothèque, d'un côté, quoi de plus normal pour une Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

- Professeur ?

Je me suis retourné, miss Granger était là.

- Baissez vos défenses, par Salazar, je veux juste ce souvenir.

- Impossible, je me suis conditionnée selon une méthode moldue : à chaque fois que l'on tente d'entrer dans mon esprit, c'est ici que l'on atterrit.

- Belle méthode. Pas sifous ces moldus. Et pour votre mémoire ?

- Mémoire photographique tout bonnement.

- Savez-vous vous servir de la légilimentie ?

Un sourire, ça doit vouloir dire oui. Elle s'est approchée de moi eta réussi je ne sais comment à basculer dans mon esprit. Elle s'est décollée de mon front, puiselle a enlevé ses mains brûlantes de mes joues. La bibliothèque a disparu pour laisser place au laboratoire situé dans mon manoir

- Pas mal. Comme vous, j'ai piégé bien du monde ici, mais pas grâce à une méthode moldue.

Ensuite, nous sommes retournés à la réalité.

- Je vais être franc : ne suivez pas toujours à la lettre les indications du manuel. Il peut être amélioré, ce n'est qu'une base, il ne suffit que d'un peu de logique.

- Mais comment… ? Enfin, c'est impossible !

- Vraiment ? Le Prince de Sang Mêlé en a bien été capable, lui… C'est tout pour ce soir. Vous pouvez disposer.

**~~Tour Gryffondor~~**

**/HG/**

- Tu es déjà de retour ? On pensait que Snape allait te faire récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à pas d'heure !,commença Harry.

- Non, on a fait un exercice tout simple : Légilimentie/Occlumentie.

- Ah. On allait voir Sirius, tu viens avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ! En route.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, nous frappions à la porte de notre professeur adoré. Nous avons passé une soirée extra en sa compagnie. Remus était enfin sorti de Ste Mangouste nous apprit Sirius, et Tonks se remettait doucement de ses blessures, elle avait hâte de nous revoir.

**~~Bureau du Directeur~~**

- Mais enfin, Severus, il vous faut une aide : vos classes sont deux fois plus lourdes que l'année dernière. Il vous faut choisir quelqu'un, s'écria McGonagal.

- Vous êtes dans la même situation, je vous le rappelle Minerva. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre un de ces incapables pour Assistant.

- Albus, enfin… ! Faites quelques chose, raisonnez-le. Il y a au moins une élève qui est compétente en Potion et…

- Non Minerva ! Il est absolument hors de question que je prenne Miss granger, cette insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout comme Assistante, une Gryffondor qui plus est !, coupa froidement Snape.

- Severus… N'accusez pas ma maison à torts je vous prie, siffla la directrice des Rouges et Or.

Les deux professeurs se sont tournés vers Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il tranche la question. Celui-ci les regardait, comme s'il étudiait une expérience particulièrement intéressante.

- Un bonbon au citron peut-être ? demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice.

Severus Snape leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par cette question récurrente qui semblait résumer la vie du Directeur : la recherche de nouvelles saveurs à travers les sucreries quelles qu'elles soient.

Minerva McGonagal resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette aux longs cheveux argentés.

- Minerva, tu choisiras un ou une Assistante parmi tes élèves… Severus, tu prendras soin de Miss Granger, elle te sera d'une aide précieuse si je ne m'abuse. Oh et puis, je dirais aussi aux autres professeurs de faire de même. Je pense que Monsieur Londubat sera particulièrement heureux en Botanique. Monsieur Potter se rendra sans doute au service de Sirius…

- Albus, il est hors de question de me coller Granger dans les pattes. Je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer au garde-chiourme, gronda le professeur de Potion, coupant ainsi le directeur dans son explication.

- Severus, ceci n'est pas une requête mais un ordre. Tu n'es plus espion, et tu n'as plus besoin de passer tes nuits à veiller. Ta santé est importante.

La voix du Directeur était ferme, il ne cèderait pas, la question était tranchée. Severus soupira.

**~~Laboratoire des Potions~~**

**/SS/**

Je pestais de toutes mes forces contre ce vieux fou dopé au glucose. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais tout de même une bonne dizaine de potions _simultanément_ et pas n'importe quelle potions puisqu'il s'agissait de recettes compliquées, longues et précises – sous peine d'une explosion, bilan des courses : plus de Poudlard… – mieux valait être sur ses gardes. Car l'infernale Tue-Loup, la sournoise Pousse-Os, l'irritante Régénération sanguine, l'insoumise Filtre de Paix, et je pourrais continuer comme ça encore, le temps de ruminer la liste entière, bref, elles veillaient. Et à la moindre minute d'inattention ça serait « ciao tout le monde » !

Enfin, j'avais aussi accepté une préparation clandestine pour les agaçants double Weasley. Je n'avais même pas mis au courant ce dingue au taux de sucre trop élevé. Bah… Il devait être au courant, _forcément_ puisqu'il avait des allures de Je-Sais-Tout autrement plus pernicieux qu'un de ces membres de la Dream Team du Groupuscule Gryffondor.

Un bruit m'a sorti de ma rumination teintée d'envies meurtrières. Un hibou cognait contre une des rares fenêtres de mon antre. Il semblait porter un poids conséquent et – une fois n'est pas coutume – je me suis hâté pour ouvrir au volatile qui, d'un certain point de vue, me paraissait anémié.

- Tu peux poser le colis sur le bureau, ne bouge pas, je vais te donner une potion pour te redonner des forces. Je ne suis pas non plus un sadique malgré les apparences.

L'oiseau a semblé… apprécier l'offre. Je suis donc revenu vers lui et j'ai débouché une fiole d'un remontant pour les hiboux. Après quelques longues secondes, le temps que mon traitement prenne effet, le hibou a paru d'attaque pour repartir. Il m'a d'abord présenté une patte, avec un colis et une bourse en Cuir de Dragon d'Asie, une lettre également a fini sur le bureau. Le volatile n'a pas bougé : on me demandait donc une réponse. J'ai soupiré… Ça ne pouvait pas attendre avec les Femmes Fatales qui ne m'attendaient pas ? Bref, j'ouvre rapidement la lettre, l'écriture, sous mes yeux, se répands, celle de Georges ou… peut-être celle de son frère Fred, je ne sais pas puisqu'ils ont la bonne idée d'avoir la même écriture.

Cher Professeur Snape (je lève les yeux au ciel),

merci pour votre ponctualité… Et votre talent à créer des Potions ! (Je grogne, il s'agit là de ma spécialité, je suis Maître des Potions, il fut un comble si je n'avais aucun talent.) Vous nous avez rendu un grand service car elles sont bien plus efficaces quand elles sont faites par votre maîtrise. Je songe – Allons Georges, que dis-tu ! – Nous songeons donc à vous embaucher à plein temps dans notre affaire. Nous sommes également conscient qu'avec – permettez-nous ce terme – tous ces cornichons que vous avez pour élèves hormis Hermione, il faut bien l'avouer (non, ne levez pas les yeux au ciel !) – vous n'avez peut-être pas la possibilité de répondre par l'affirmatif. Néanmoins, nous pourrons rediscuter des bases du contrat original.

Le colis que nous vous avons envoyé est une de nos dernières réalisations,bien qu'admirablement guidés par une amie roumaine dont nous tairons le nom. Il permet de réaliser grâce à la poudre extra fine de méduse déshydratée et de poudre de crapauds bretons, en grande partie, un mélange qui combiné au coffret, permet de satisfaire nos moindres désirs. Le bois du coffret est un bois particulier, rare et exotique qui prend les caractéristiques de l'utilisateur. Ce coffret est pour le moment en série limitée, il comprend des paramètres plus précis que les prochains modèles standards n'auront pas.

Vous êtes donc, professeur Snape, le détenteur d'une merveille unique. Nous espérons que cet objet vous satisfera.

Doublement votre,

Fred et Georges Weasley

Ps : Quand pensez-vous pouvoir finir cette Potion-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

J'ai fini la lecture de la missive avec une sorte de micro sourire pendu de façon bancale sur mes lèvres. J'ai pris la plume, et répondu rapidement puis le hibou repartit, je me suis consacré uniquement à mes Potions qui en bouillonnaient d'impatience.


	4. Essais concluants

**Disclaimer :** tout à Rowling sauf l'invention des Jumeaux que j'ai crée !

Merci à TWICK de me corriger, de passer du temps sur cette fic. Merci à MissMad pour me filer quelques bons coups de pieds au cul, virtuels je précise. Merci aux lecteurs/lectrices, et commentateurs/commentatrices.

**Petit RARissime :**

**tigrou :** Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, et que tu vas continuer de t'amuser... merci pour le commentaire !

**Note de la bêta :** Prise de tête à nouveau durant cette correction et lecture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que tu es en train de nous préparer je ne sais quoi qui risque de plaire beaucoup à nous lecteurs. J'aime bien la réaction d'Hermione dans ce chapitre 3, mais je n'en dis pas plus car il faut laisser un peu de suspense aux lecteurs… Je veux la suite rapidement …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Révèle****-****toi**

**Chapitre 3 :** Essais concluants

**~~Bureau Directorial~~**

Ce soir-là, le Directeur faisait les cents pas dans son bureau sous l'œil vigilant et peiné de son phœnix.

- Que ferais-je Fumseck, lorsque le monde sera en pénurie de bonbons ? Non, ne pas y penser, ne _SURTOUT_ pas y penser !

Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, il s'assit à son bureau et scruta la pièce plongée dans le clair obscur. Il semblait s'absorber dans de tortueuses réflexions.

**~~Salle Commune des Gryffondors~~**

L'horloge sonna les neuf heures du soir. Le Trio était assis devant le feu crépitant, tous perdus dans leurs pensées. La salle était désertée par les autres élèves partis se coucher, travaillant dans leur dortoir ou à l'assaut du château au péril d'une retenue pénible avec un Rusard intenable ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque trois hiboux frappant sans discontinuer à la fenêtre qu'ils sortirent de leur pensées. Hermione se leva et alla leur ouvrir, pour retourner ensuite devant le feu.

Les hiboux s'étaient alignés en rang d'oignons, tendant tous leur patte : un colis, une bourse en cuir, et une lettre accrochés.

Après que chacun est lu sa lettre et regardé son colis, ce fut Harry le premier qui parla :

- Ils sont sympas les jumeaux : mon rêve : passer une nuit sans cauchemar et me réveiller en douceur à 7h00. Je pense que ça doit pouvoir marcher, jusqu'ici, ils n'ont fait aucun mauvais pas, les jumeaux. Eh Ron, tu rêverais de quoi toi… ?

- Eh bien… Connaître les meilleures tactiques de Quidditch, d'une part et… D'un autre côté… Je ne sais pas, sortir avec une fille… ?

Hermione et Harry ont regardé Ron devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et être peu sûr de lui. Harry utilisa une diversion pour cesser le mal être de son ami.

- Eh Hermione… ? Qu'est-ce qui te dirais ?

- Et bien, une bibliothèque avec des livres moldus ou sorciers, rares et intéressant, et… avoir une personne avec qui discuter des théories émises, d'après les Jumeaux, c'est possible, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait peu de personnes à être en de possession ces coffrets.

- On va se coucher, on essaie et on en reparle demain ? Ça vous tente ?

La proposition, venant d'Harry, fut acceptée par Hermione et Ron.

**~~Quartiers privés du Directeur de Serpentard~~**

**/SS/**

Après m'être couché dans mon lit, je n'ai cessé de réfléchir. Encore une nuit à jeter aux Sombrals. A moins que… Le coffret des Jumeaux et la poudre mystérieuse ! Après tout, jusqu'ici, ils ont toujours su créer comme il fallait, les objets qu'ils voulaient.

J'ai donc pris le coffret que j'ai observé : un bois noir avec quelques vagues touches d'ocres, et des reflets verts. Du bois doux mais solide comme du diamant. Finement ciselé avec beaucoup de gout, à l'intérieur, un bois brut et ivoire. J'ai mis une pincée de poudre que j'ai inhalé ensuite puis j'ai refermé le couvercle. Je me suis couché, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis endormi, K.O. par la journée de fous que j'avais passée.

**~~Le lendemain. Même endroit~~**

J'ai ouvert un œil, puis l'autre, après, j'ai invoqué une montre, sans l'aide de ma baguette. 8h00 le matin,pas croyable ! Je venais de me payer le luxe d'une nuit de huit heures. Voilà plus de vingt cinq ans que cela ne m'était plus arrivé. Je crois que grâce aux Jumeaux, mes problèmes d'insomnies sont du passé. J'ai réfléchi rapidement. Je ne commençais les cours que dans deux heures…. Hum ça allait me permettre de redevenir un homme. Laissons tomber le masque physique.

**~~La Grande Salle~~**

**/HG/**

Nous avons passé une nuit agréable tous les trois. Sans cauchemars, sans rappels de la guerre. Voilà ce qu'il nous manquait : reprendre des forces. Encore un mois à ce rythme-là et on aura une pêche d'enfers.

A la Table des Professeurs, le Maître des Potions manquait à l'appel, sans doute pour cela que les élèves étaient plus bruyants.

Il était temps d'aller en cours. J'entendis Ron râler contre celui qui avait crée nos emplois du temps : nous commencions par une heure d'Histoire de la Magie avec Binns, de quoi encore comater, parait-il. Après ça, deux heures de réveil brutal par le Maître des Potions lui-même.

**~~Les cachots. Salle de classe. 10h00~~**

**/SS/**

Voilà, je me suis bichonné. Je sortais de mes quartiers privés pour arriver directement dans la salle de cours. J'ouvris brusquement la porte, et ils entrèrent, sans piper un mot, en me regardant… étrangement. Je récoltais des regards surpris, surtout de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout et encore, avec un quelque chose qui me glissait une certaine chaleur dans le ventre que je chassais rapidement. C'étaitsurement causé par son regard fixe, maudite Gryffondor !

**/HG/**

Je crois que je viens de recevoir le coup le plus monumental de ma vie. Mes yeux étaient comme fixés sur sa personne comme pour une cible. Etrange ! En même temps, qui aurait pu dire qu'un tel homme se cachait sous cette carapace. Il était… à couper le souffle, presque trop même.

Je récapitulais silencieusement les changements : plus de dents jaunes, plus de cheveux gras, le teint cireux passait maintenant pour une peau diaphane, beaucoup plus saine. Il paraissait aussi plus reposé et pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait laissée en arrêt.

Il portait une robe de sorcier – noire et épaisse – qui semblait tout à fait ajustée, prêt du corps, ce qui accusait sa taille haute et fine. Et Merlin, quelle chute de reins… Il était… absolument craquant.

Je déglutis avec un peu de difficulté, baissant mon regard une seconde pour sentir la brûlure du sien braqué sur moi. Je croisais les yeux vairons de Blaise Zabini, qui avait haussé un sourcil avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses derniers.

- Je vais former des binômes et pendant dix séances vous devrez travailler ensemble, autant pour la pratique que pour la théorie.

Les noms s'égrenèrent, Ron se retrouvait avec Pansy Parkinson, Neville avec Daphnée Greengrass, Ginny avec Theodore Nott, Malefoy avait été mis avec Seamus etHarry se coltinaitBullstrode Millicent.

Mon nom est enfin tombé.

- Miss Granger et Monsieur Zabini, vous travaillerez ensemble.

Nous avons préparé avec soin les ingrédients. Zabini savait parfaitement s'y prendre. A la fin du cours, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle, la voix de mon binôme m'interpela :

- Eh Granger ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes faire la disserte ? Autant bosser ensemble.

- Je comptais m'y mettre ce soir après les cours, à la bibliothèque, à 17heure et continuer après diner.

- Ok. Dis, si on se retrouve là-bas, section Potion, ça te conviens ?

- Parfaitement Zabini.

Il a incliné la tête en un salut, et a quitté la salle calmement.

**~~Salle des professeurs~~**

**/SS/**

Je me suis pris un café noir, serré, corsé et sans sucre. La discussion tournait autour des Assistants prévus pour chacun, je savais que tous – sauf peut-être Binns et Trelawney – m'enviaient d'avoir la Miss Je-Sais-Tout comme aide. « Une alliée précieuse » avait dit Minerva avec conviction. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs insisté pour que nous ne tardions pas à prévenir les élèves choisis. Pour ma part, j'allais la prévenir lors de la prochaine séance.

**~~Bibliothèque~~**

**/HG/**

Je planchais déjà sur le devoir de Potion et les derniers mots du Professeur comme quoi il ne fallait pas que je suive à la lettre le manuel tournant en boucle dans mon esprit. Une montagne de parchemin froissé, roulé en boule devant moi donnait un topo sur mon état d'esprit.

- Ah, il est drôle lui, il suffit d'un peu de logique ! Tu parles !

- Hermione Granger qui peine sur un vulgaire devoir de Potion, laisse-moi me délecter de cette image peu commune.

J'ai reconnu la voix de Blaise.

- Oh, arrête un peu, et viens me donner un coup de main. Plus vite ça sera fait, et plus vite je serais tranquille.

- Hum, tu seras plus à ton aise pour penser à mon très cher Directeur de Serpentard. Tu aurais du te voir, tu le dévorais littéralement des yeux. Le pauvre, il a du se sentir toute chose.

- Blaise ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Aller, aide-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- Au fait, juste une dernière question pourquoi tu m'appelles Zabini en cours ou devant tout le monde, alors que seuls, tu me tutoies et m'appelles Blaise ? Aurais-je un ticket ?

Il avait un grand sourire taquin mais quelque chose dans ses yeux me laissait penser autre chose, qu'il était sérieux. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

- Vous posez trop de questions Monsieur Zabini, ai-je répondu d'un ton joueur.

OOOOoooOOOO

Verdict ? Je continue ? ça vous plait ? Laissez moi un petit mot !


	5. Souvenirs et alliances

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling, sauf l'invention des Jumeaux, comme le grimoire sur les potions hollandaises du XVè siècle, ainsi que la potion oxygénante et son utilisation qui viennent entièrement de mon imagination !

Merci à TWICK pour le boulot de correction et sa « note de la bêta » et à ses remarques et ses commentaires que j'adore ! Merci à MissMad pour nos causeries ! Merci aux lecteurs masculins et féminins, et à ceux, celles qui osent poster un commentaire !

**RAReuhhhh :**

**ShOo-x :** Ben voilà, je continue tout, d'autant que Twick a corrigé tous les chapitres ! Voici la suite ! Merci du commentaire.

**Sandra :** Fini l'impatience voici la suite ! Merci du commentaire, et je suis très contente que cela te plaise !

**Elena :** Ah le choix de Blaise, franchement je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre, mais ce personnage m'intrigue donc, je l'ai placé là, et j'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat. Merci pour ce commentaire, voilà la suite !

**Note de la Béta :** j'aime bien ce chapitre, car on rentre de plus en plus dans le feu de l'action, tout en avançant dans l'inconnu… franchement je vous plains vous lecteur, car contrairement à vous, moi j'ai la suite et franchement elle est trop bien. Il y a tout ce que l'on peut aimer dans une histoire … * se tire en courant avant de voir voler des objet non identifiés par son ordinateur *

Bonne lecture !

**Révèle-toi**

**Chapitre 4 :** Souvenirs et alliances

**/HG/**

En retournant à la Tour Gryffondor, j'ai repensé à la question de Blaise, sur le fait que je le tutoie ou pas selon la situation.

Je me rappelaisencore parfaitement de cette soirée où il m'avait alpaguée à la Bibliothèque dans un coin tranquille alors que je travaillais activement à intégrer un grand nombre de sortilèges utiles dans un duel ou pour soigner.

- Granger ! J'ai besoin de te parler.

Il ressemblait à une boule de nerfs, lui, le flegmatique Serpentard.

- Je t'écoute, Zabini, ai-je répondu sur mes gardes.

- Je veux combattre le Lord Noir. Il… Il veut me forcer à rejoindre ses rangs parce que je suis un Sang Pur. Il a voulu me presser pour répondre en… tuant la personne que j'aimais le plus, il s'est assuré de la tuer sous mes yeux, lentement, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Je veux qu'il paie.

Je l'ai longuement regardé : il suintait la haine de tout ses pores, il exsudait la douleur et le ressentiment : un cocktail explosif.

- Très bien, suis-moi.

Je l'ai mené devant Dumbledore. Le reste, c'est fait tout seul. Nous avons passé des heures dans la Salle sur Demande pour qu'il m'apprenne des sorts vicieux, inattendus en duel. De mon côté, je lui ai enseigné tout ce que je savais sur les soins, assez peu selon moi. Un mois et demi plus tard, il a prit la Marque. Je n'ai appris la nouvelle que sur le champ de bataille lorsqu'il a tué sous mes yeux Rodolphus Lestranges, suivis de très près par Antonin Dolohov. A nous deux, nous avons envoyé _ad_ _patres_ la fratrie Carrow.

Nous sommes restés ensemble pour le final, voir le Professeur Snape éradiquer Bellatrix Black épouse Lestranges de la terre. Neville, dans son coin, avait décapité le serpent-horcruxe et Harry fit la peau à Voldemort.

Nous avions récolté des coupures, des bleus, quelques plaies, quelques blessures. Le professeur Snape est passé devant nous, et nous a accordé un de ses _très_ rares sourires, enfin si la grimace qu'il avait collé sur son visage en était un.

- Zabini, beau travail. Regarde la Marque, dernier cadeau.

Blaise a remonté sa manche gauche et est resté sans voix lorsqu'il a vu sa Marque s'effacer jusqu'à ne plus être visible.

- C'est pareil pour vous ?

Le professeur a hoché la tête.

- Miss Granger, voilà un travail efficace qui mériterait un E voire un O.

J'en suis restée scotchée. Le très partial enseignant, roi de Serpentard, venait de me complimenter et avait fait de l'humour.

Blaise a éclaté de rire, sûrement dûà mon visage, et il m'a « ensuite » questionné sur mon prochain livre, nous avons parlé d'une foule de choses, sa culture était grande, intéressante. Quelqu'un avec qui débattre de sujets et d'autres.

Nous sommes devenus « ami » au fil du temps, lui, raillant les efforts d'un Ron me faisant la Cour. Il a évidement comparé ces tentatives avec ceux que lui aurait fait. Je me suis rendue compte que son flegme cachait un humour aiguisé, qui me plaisait beaucoup.

Alors oui, pourquoi devant tout le monde nous jouions aux étrangers ?

J'ai donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, et je suis montée directement dans mon dortoir et dans mon lit, je partie dans mes pensées.

**~~Quartiers privés du Directeur de Serpentard~~**

**/SS/**

Un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans une main, un ouvrage rare portant sur les potions hollandaises du XVè siècle dans l'autre, dans un fauteuil devant un feu réchauffant, entouré par le silence : un morceau du paradis détaché du ciel !

Pourtant, ma lecture n'avançait pas. Toujours à la page 1118, à la potion concernant notre orientation sexuelle, des dingues ces hollandais. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas laisser ce sujet dans un coin au lieu de l'exhiber fièrement ? Par le shampooing de Salazar, c'est privé, et je tuerais quiconque osait fouiller dans ma vie.

Mes pensées se sont tournées vers les binômes de Potions : tout spécialement Zabini-Granger, ces deux là s'entendaient relativement bien, même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Un binôme efficace qui avait marché comme sur des chaudrons lors de la bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un grand nombre de Mangemorts avait été éradiqués ou mis K.O., je me souvenais même avoir _souris_ et réalisait un compliment à Granger… sans doute enivré par le soulagement quant à mon passé désastreux.

Il est vrai que j'aurais pu faire autre chose qu'enseigner à des cornichons qui ne retiennent pas le cinquième du quart du tiers du cours sur les Potions. C'est bien pour ça que les Jumeaux n'ont cessé de me courir sur le doxy : de toute la fin de l'année jusqu'au milieu des grandes vacances, ils m'ont harcelés de hiboux tenaces. J'ai fini par plier en donnant mes conditions : j'étais le propriétaire des brevets que j'expérimenterais, et je détiendrais un pourcentage élevé sur les recettes, en plus d'une base fixe de 800 gallions par mois. Ce qui revenait à un somme de 2040 gallions pour une vente de 800 gallions, j'avais 55% des recettes, plus mon salaire d'enseignant, je gagnais suffisamment bien ma vie.

Voulant passer une nuit correcte, je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre, pris une pincée de poudre que j'ai mis dans le coffret, et en route pour le pays des songes. Ce coffret devenait une drogue, utile tout de même.

**~~Dortoir féminin des Gryffondor~~**

**/HG/**

J'ai ouvert paresseusement un œil, puis l'autre. J'entendais Lavande, Parvati, et Ginny parler… garçons. Toutefois, un nom me sortit de mon coma ouateux :

- Qui aurait pu deviner que le Professeur Snape était si… Séduisant ? Je crois que je me ferais bien coller, rien que pour pouvoir le mater.

- Tu parles, Lavande, tu n'aurais pas le temps, le nez dans les chaudrons à laver…

- J'ai entendu dire par un Serdaigle de septième année que les professeurs prenaient des Assistants à cause des classes trop lourdes. Je me demande qui il va prendre.

- Surement le fils à papa de Malefoy. Il l'a toujours protégé, bichonné.

**~~La Grande Salle~~**

Le Directeur s'est levé et le silence est tombé.

- Vous avez surement déjà entendu par les rumeurs que les professeurs choisissaient cette année des Assistants ou des Assistantes. Ce qui est parfaitement réel. Les élèves sont tous en dernière année et sont déjà choisit. Vos professeurs vous préviendront à leur convenance. Bon appétit.

Sur cette déclaration, les élèves se sont mis à parler, le bruit a vite rempli la salle, et les suppositions allaient bon train.

**~~Les cachots. Salle de classe de Potion~~**

**/HG/**

J'ai rapidement rejoins Blaise à qui j'ai souris. Le Professeur Snape n'étant pas encore arrivé, les élèves parlaient doucement. Moment qui a vite été terminé par l'arrivée fracassante du Professeur.

- Très bien, vous avez tous, sans aucun doute entendu le discours du Directeur. On m'a assigné un Assistant et pour que vous soyez concentré je vais vous révéler son nom. Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau, ce soir à dix-neuf heures tapantes pour prendre vos responsabilités et les modalités de ce poste. Maintenant, voici la recette du jour, pas de discussion, tous au travail, sans bruit. Le premier que j'entends, je le colle avec Rusard pendant un mois entier.

J'ai regardé Blaise, sans vraiment trop y croire. Puis, nous nous sommes mis au travail, sans avoir échangé un mot.

**/SS/**

J'avais une migraine épouvantable et je n'étais guère d'humeur à être patient. Heureusement, aucun élève n'a parlé. Voilà au moins le résultat de six ans de Terreur : tous au travail, silencieux. Au milieu de la préparation de la potion oxygénante – utilisée par les asthmatiques essentiellement – j'ai commencé à rôder autour des chaudrons pour lister les éventuels dangers ainsi que l'avancement des Potions. Je n'ai pas lâché un mot, un son.

Mon mal de crâne devait sans doute être produit par l'excès d'alcool dans mon sang d'où une gueule de bois carabinée et sans doute aussi, mon mauvaiscaractère qui au moins avait le don de repousser les gens et donc d'avoir la paix.

Note mentale à moi-même : me préparer de toute urgence une potion de sobriété, car une sorte de hiboux enragé me cognait dans la tête comme un marteaux-machin des moldus. Ce truc faisait un bruit infernal. Mon cours se passait bien, rien de nouveau dans les cachots.

OOOOoooOOOO

**Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Vous me laissez vos impressions ?**


	6. Rencontre de nuit dans une bibliothèque

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout est à Rowling sauf bien sur l'invention des Jumeaux qui vient de moi. Je nomme par ailleurs quelques livres qui existent réellement, et qui étaient au programme du bac L il y a un an : « Le Guépard » de Guiseppe Tomasi Di Lampedusa et Don Fabrizio est un des personnages emblématique, « Les liaisons dangereuses » de Choderlos de Laclos. Je nomme également deux poètes, et je cite directement, voici les références : Ronsard, « Les Amours » c'est le poème XXV, qui se situe dans le « Premier Livre des Amours – Amours de Cassandre », vous pourrez le trouver à la page 35 dans l'édition poésie/Gallimard (nrf). Je cite également les six premiers vers du poème XXXVI « Rêverie », si vous le cherchez, il est à la page 203 dans « Les Orientales », de Victor Hugo, sous l'édition « le Livre de Poche »,.

La théorie du sorcier Simaans vient de mon imagination, je le revendique.

**Une petite info :** Je vais utiliser ce caractère : **Я **pour délimiter les scènes dues à l'invention des Jumeaux, je clôturerais les scènes par le même caractère et ce pour tous les chapitres restants.

Merci à TWICK pour son boulot de bêta et ses commentaires géniaux, que je m'amuse comme une petite cinglée à lire ! Merci à MissMad pour me mettre sur les rails, et pour me pousser à finir cette fic au plus vite. Merci aux lecteurs, et aux posteurs de commentaires !

**Note de la bêta :** Excusez le retard de l'auteur, c'est de ma faute à moi et seulement à moi, donc ne vous en prenez pas à elle, ni à moi de préférence. Car si c'est le cas, je ne corrige plus rien, je me mets en grève … Bon, revenons à l'histoire en elle-même. Je trouve que dans ce chapitre Zinzinette s'amuse comme une folle, nous dévoilant un peu plus quelques secrets. Mais maintenant, place à la lecture ….

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Révèle****-****toi**

**Chapitre 5 :** Rencontre de nuit dans une bibliothèque imaginaire.

**~~Dortoir Féminin des Gryffondor~~**

**/HG/**

J'avais besoin de lire un livre passionnant et malheureusement, je ne savais vers quoi me tourner. J'avais été voir le Professeur Snape qui m'avait expliqué ce que j'aurai à faire. Les corrections de devoirs des trois premières années – sans favoriser les uns ou les autres. L'aider à reconstruire le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie. Effectuer d'autres potions sous ses ordres pour qu'il m'évalue…

Je voulais me changer les idées. Mon regard scrutant la pièce est tombé sur le coffret… Et si… ?

Je me suis rapidement préparée pour la nuit, je me suis mise au lit. J'ai fermé les yeux, et la magie du coffret a fait effet…

**~~Quartiers privés du Directeur de Serpentard~~**

**/SS/**

Je tournais en rond dans mon salon en essayant de me dégotter un livre relativement intéressant. Mais rien à faire. Je suis parti me coucher, en utilisant le coffret.

**Я **Je me suis retrouvé dans une bibliothèque, la lumière de la lune pour seule aide. J'ai scruté les tranches des livres, mes yeux se sont agrandis de stupeur à la vue des titres moldus. Qui pouvait bien lire « Le Guépard » de Guiseppe Tomasi Di Lampedusa ? Si l'œuvre semblait d'abord affligeante de banalité, l'humour subtil du narrateur ou peut être de Don Fabrizio était tout simplement un délice. Un livre a déclenché un sourire, je devais être dans la section Moldue. Je me demande ce que dirait mes collègues et mes élèves en me voyant feuilleter un ouvrage assez… explicite : Choderlos de Laclos faisait vraiment des miracles en ne se faisant pas censurer « Les Liaisons dangereuses ». Cet homme était d'un sadisme envers ses personnages, pour un peu je les plaindrais. Je me suis trouvé une table vide où l'on ne me verrait pas, tout entouré par les ombres que j'étais. J'étais plongé dans la Lettre 48, du Vicomte de Valmont pour la Présidente de Tourvel, cette lettre à double sens qui me fait toujours un peu ricaner par l'humour de la situation, quand j'ai entendu des pas. Ils m'ont sortis de ma lecture. Cette bibliothèque appartenait à mon imagination, non ? Les pas se sont rapprochés, doucement, et j'allais enfin savoir qui était l'emmerdeur alors que je passais un si bon moment, emporté par les défis des libertins.

L'emmerdeur était en fait une emmerdeuse. Qui a semblée ne pas me voir puisqu'elle ne s'est pas répandue en lamentations. Le temps a passé, tranquillement, elle avait un livre sur les Potions, un livre rare, que j'avais déjà lu. Avec les termes contenus dans le livre, il fallait en connaître un rayon, et s'intéresser de près aux théories émises.

Pour évaluer rapidement ses connaissances, je me suis rapproché et j'ai décidé de me comporter en parfait gentleman. Un fait m'a pourtant surpris : je ne savais pas à qui j'avais à faire, je ne voyais pas son visage. Il me semblait que c'était une jeune femme.

Je me suis assis en face d'elle, silencieusement.

- Bonsoir Miss. Que pensez-vous de la théorie de Simaans sur la probabilité d'échanger des morceaux d'informations sur les autres en observant la manière dont ils usent de la magie et dont ils font les potions ?

Le livre s'est abaissé… Me laissant une vue imprenable sur ses rondeurs alléchantes. Ma gorge s'est subitement asséchée et mon échine a laissé courir un frisson visible à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde. Une certaine chaleur s'est insinuée dans mes veines, dans mon ventre. La voix m'a sortit de mes pensées… incertaines.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. C'est une théorie très intéressante mais… Plutôt délicate à renseigner, il faut être observateur jusqu'au-boutisme, et peu de personnes se soucient des potions… c'est un enseignement important et qui se perd ce qui est vraiment très dommage.

J'ai été tout de suite charmé par cette réponse concise et délicate. Je n'avais pour ma part pas remarqué que j'avais toujours le roman dans une main, ce qu'elle m'a fait remarquer avec une certaine malice dans la voix :

- Ah. Excellent choix de la littéraire moldue française du XVIIIè siècle. Vous vous passionnez donc pour le désastre cruel de ces personnages, l'auteur a dû vraiment s'amuser à les malmener ainsi.

- C'est vrai. Son humour est particulièrement subtil, et les personnages sont à la fois maîtres et apprentis dans divers domaines. La vérité semble être absente ou absolument cachée par les dissonances des lettres elles-mêmes.

- Vous semblez bien comprendre la fonction-même du mélange des lettres. Jouer un jeu jusqu'aux moindres détails me semble être une tache harassante.

- J'ai moi-même gouté à ce jeu, qui n'en est pas un. Au départ du moins, après cela devient surtout comme une sorte de seconde nature, par moment, je me suis même demandé où, dans mes propos, dans mon jeu de rôle,se situait la vérité.

Je me suis tu. J'ai repris à mi-voix quelques secondes plus tard :

- Je n'ai pas de réponses.

Elle a posé sa main sur la mienne.

- Ne vous torturez pas monsieur. Nous n'aurons jamais de réponses à nos actes, je le crains. Ainsi va la vie.

Ella m'a lancé sur une autre discussion savante. Par Salazar, cette compagne de théories était plaisante, j'aurais plaisir à la retrouver dans la vie réelle, si elle n'était pas un vain songe. Ce qui aurait été dommage. Nous nous sommes levés pour nous balader dans la vaste bibliothèque. Et… jedois avouer que sa robe de chambre laissait dépasser une superbe paire de jambes.

« Allons Severus, reprend-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer. »

De tête, elle m'a cité des passages entiers de diverses œuvres majeures sur les Potions. Cela me faisait chaud au cœur de voir enfin quelqu'un parler de l'Art des Potions avec autant de passion. Mettait-elle autant de passion à embrasser ou… dans l'amour ?

« SEVERUS, on dirait un adolescent avec les hormones en furie ! Tiens-toi bien ! »

Nous avons saisi le même livre au même moment, et nos doigts se sont effleurés, j'ai reçu une de ces décharges électrique dans les reins. En gentleman parfait, je lui ai cédé l'ouvrage, un sourire sur le visage.

Elle m'a poliment remercié et m'a montré le passage dont elle me parlait à l'instant.

- Vous êtes un passionné des Potions, n'est-ce pas ?, m'a-t-elle questionné.

- Ça se voit tant que cela ? Cela vous dérange peut-être ?

- Pas du tout, j'adore au contraire, et oui, cela s'entend, mais c'est agréable.

- Peut-être préféreriez-vous que je vous parle de poésie ?

« Tes deux yeux bruns, deux flambeaux de ma vie

Dessus les miens répandant leur clarté,

Ont esclavé ma jeune liberté,

Pour la damner en prison asservie.

Par ces yeux bruns ma raison fut ravie,

Et quelque part qu'Amour m'ai arrêté,

Je ne sus voir ailleurs autre beauté,

Tant ils sont seuls mon bien et mon envie.

D'un autre espron mon maître ne me poind,

Autres pensers en moi ne logent point,

D'un autre feu ma Muse ne s'enflamme

Ma main ne sait cultiver autre nom,

Et mon papier ne s'émaille, sinon

De leurs beautés que je sens dedans l'âme. »

« Severus, SILENCE ! Tu es en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour comme un pauvre idiot ! »

- Mhh... Du Ronsard.

Elle avait les yeux fermés– du moins, il me semble, vu que je ne distinguais pas son visage.

- Vous connaissez ?

- Vous semblez surpris. A mon tour donc :

« Oh ! Laissez-moi ! C'est l'heure où l'horizon qui fume

Cache un front inégal sous un cercle de brume,

L'heure où l'astre géant rougit et disparaît.

Le grand bois jaunissant dore seul la colline :

On dirait qu'en ces jours où l'automne décline,

Le soleil et la pluie ont rouillé la forêt. […] »

Elle s'arrête là, à la première partie de ce poème.

- Le soleil va bientôt se lever monsieur. Je dois vous laisser.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?, demandais-je comme prit par un sentiment d'urgence et d'angoisse.

Elle rit, se retourne vers moi.

- Et vous ?, me demande-t-elle malicieusement.

- Severus Snape, pour vous servir, luisoufflais-je.

L'apparition comme un mortel et malicieux korrigan. **Я **

Je me réveille et malgré moi des larmes coulent sur mon visage.

OOOoooOOO

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Nous arrivons à la moitié de cette histoire, les choses sérieuses commencent... La suite bientôt... selon le nombre de commentaires. Quel caprice ! Hé hé !**


	7. Hypothèses douteuses

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf l'invention des Jumeaux qui vient de mon imagination.

Merci à TWICK pour le boulot de correction, merci à MissMad d'être aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de lire ceci.

Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui postent des commentaires !

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila une suite digne de porter ce nom. Franchement quand j'ai finit de lire ce chapitre je n'avais qu'une idée : « Attaquons Zinzinette jusqu'à qu'elle nous donne la suite de cette merveilleuse histoire. Tous à vos armes … » Elle ose une fois de plus nous laisser sur notre fin, même si cette fin finit plutôt bien … Je ne sais pas vous, mais quand vous aurez finit de lire ce chapitre 5, peut être seriez vous d'accord avec moi pour prendre les armes et camper devant chez elle jusqu'à la publication de la suite (que je n'ai pas encore corrigé) … En attendant bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous voulez faire ... je suis toute ouïe …

RAReuhh :

**jana :** merci pour ce commentaire, et même s'il est court, il me va droit au cœur, comme prévu donc, la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer !

**Sandra :** ta hâte se fini doucement, voilà le prochain chapitre ! La suite donc ! Merci pour ce commentaire !

**Vuir :** il y a beaucoup de faute d'orthographe ? Zut, mon correcteur ne m'aide pas trop, j'essaie pourtant d'éliminer au maximum, comme ma bêta ! Merci pour ce commentaire, en espérant que cette suite te plaise !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Révèle-toi**

**Chapitre 6 :** Hypothèses douteuses

**~~Dortoir Féminin des Gryffondor~~**

**/HG/**

Je me sentais bizarre lorsque je me suisréveillé: j'ai le cœur lourd, comme une pierre jetée aux oubliettes. Je me suis pourtant bien amusée cette nuit, avec ce songe romantique. Etait-ce un des effets du coffret, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu lorsque cet inconnu s'est finalement présenté comme Severus Snape ? Cet homme, mon professeur de Potion ?

Les Jumeaux, qu'avez-vous encore manigancés ?

**~~Les cachots. Salle de classe~~**

**/PDV classique/**

Jamais Poudlard n'a vu son Professeur de Potion dans cet état. Il était livide, plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée, plus que jamais. Ses yeux semblaient plus noirs. Il se déplaçait lentement comme si toute la misère du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il parlait, c'était à peine si ses élèves l'entendaient. Il paraissait absent ou absorbé dans ses pensées.

**/SS/**

Je me sentais abattu, triste. Où était donc cette Muse ? Mes élèves me font le _plaisir_ d'être calme, silencieux. J'avançais comme un robot, en pilotage automatique.

Mon paradis s'était effacé en même temps que le départ de cette femme sublime. Était-ce seulement un songe ? Cette femme semblait être faite pour moi. J'aurais voulu la retenir. Il ne me restait une fois de plus que des regrets.

**/HG/**

Le Professeur Snape semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il était pensif, comme moi. Mais lui ne savait pas avec qui il discutait. Je n'avançais à rien dans cette potion. Blaise le sentait, mais il ne me posaitpas de question, pas encore. Il s'occupait entièrement de préparer la Potion. Moi, je ramais, je peinais à ne pas me noyer dans mes pensées.

Le cours de Potion était enfin terminé, et nous avions un moment de liberté. Le Maître des Potions m'a priée de venir dans son bureau dès ma journée de cours finie, à 15h.

Blaise me rejoignit dans le parc de Poudlard, où je contemplais le lac alors que le Calamar géant se laissait caresser par les rayons du soleil.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne semble pas dans ton assiette, j'ai du faire toute la Potion, pas que cela m'ennuie, mais je t'ai sentie pensive, troublée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai Blaise et j'ai peur. J'ai découvert quelque chose sur quelqu'un et je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'intègre pas.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je pense que je ne peux pas, je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait que tout le monde sache.

- Il, qui donc ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je dois te laisser, j'ai cours de Runes Anciennes.

J'ai passé la journée comme un zombie, àcôté de la plaque. 15h00 est finalement arrivé. Je suis entrée dans le bureau après y avoir été invitée. Le Maître des Potions s'est levé et m'a demandé de le suivre. Il m'a montré le laboratoire de Potion avec un bureau dans un coin, une étagère rempli de livres, une table et plusieurs paillasses et des foyers pour les chaudrons.

Il a prit un paquet de copies.

- Voudriez-vous bien avoir l'obligeance de me corriger ces copies ? Le sujet est la potion de ratatinage, vous connaissez.

Je me suis installée à la table, et j'ai commencé la correction. C'est incroyable le nombre d'aberrations que j'ai pu lire. Certaines copies étaient plutôt bonnes mais rares. J'ai émergé vers 17h00. Le professeur l'a sentit sans même se retourner. Et d'un mouvement de baguette, le tas est retourné sur son bureau.

- Venez Miss. Madame Pomfresh a besoin de la Pimentine et du Pousse-os. Faites la première en quantité suffisante… Disons deux chaudrons. L'hiver va bientôt arriver.

Nous avons travaillé dur, à l'heure du diner, nous avions bien avancé.

- Allez manger, je fini le reste. Bonne soirée.

Je suis sortie pour retrouver une Grande Salle bruyante, j'étais prête à partir lorsque Ron et Harry m'ont vue et fait signe de les rejoindre.

- Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout, même à la bibliothèque.

- J'aidais le Professeur Snape.

- Ah. C'était si terrible que cela ?, m'a demandé Harry.

- Non, j'ai juste mal au crâne avec tout ce bruit. Ça contraste beaucoup, là-bas, même les mouches ne faisaient pas un bruit.

- Ça va aller ? Tu sembles à côté de la plaque.

- Un mal de crâne, et une journée fatigante, rien de plus.

J'ai à peine mangé. Je suis montée aux dortoirs où j'ai fais mes devoirs, puis le même rituel : je me suis préparée puis couchée après avoir mis une pincée de poudre dans le coffret.

**Я **La même bibliothèque, silencieuse, je me suis assise à une table, sans même prendre un livre. Je me suis perdue en chemin quelque part dans mes pensées. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Il a posé sa main sur mon avant bras, me faisant sursauter.

- Pas de livres ce soir ?

Sa voix était chargée d'ironie.

**- **Non, juste mes pensées et c'est bien suffisant.

- Je comprends. J'ai passé la journée comme un zombie.

- De même pour moi. Et diner dans la Grande Salle avec tout ce bruit, une horreur.

- La Grande Salle ? Vous êtes à Poudlard ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Appelez-moi Severus. C'est bizarre, si je vous avais croisée, je vous aurais reconnue sans l'ombre d'un doute, je n'oublie pas une aussi jolie jeune femme dotée d'une intelligence… Hors du commun, et passionnée par les Potion qui plus est…

« Hermione, eh oh ! Il vient de te faire un méga compliment là ! Et il te trouve jolie, Merlin ! Hermione, tu es où ? »

- Vous ne répondez pas ?

- Excusez-moi, votre… compliment me touche. Vraiment, je vous remercie.

- Il ne faut pas, je suis sincère. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Juste quelqu'un qui croit en vous. Severus.

**/SS/**

J'ai savouré la façon dont elle a prononcé mon prénom, comme une caresse, emplie d'une certaine douceur qui me rendait presque tremblotant de désir. J'ai inspiré, tranquillement, pour me calmer : pas question que je lui saute dessus comme un de ces cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours, qui ont les hormones trop agitées. Pas question qu'elle fuie ventre à terre parce que j'aurais mis à exécution mon envie de la déshabiller puis de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.

Une remarque de sa part m'a fait sursauter, j'ai dû la regarder un peu trop longtemps, un peu trop directement :

- Déshabillez-vous toujours les femmes du regard, monsieur Snape ?

Sa voix est devenue rauque en fin de phrase, un peu basse. Elle était dangereuse, cettefemme était d'un érotisme dangereux car inconscient. Elle n'avait pas l'air de remarquer que je me maîtrisais à grand peine.

Après quelques secondes de silence, j'ai pensé à répondre :

- Non, je n'ai pas cette habitude, Miss. Vous me laissez perplexe, je cherche à vous remettre dans l'environnement de Poudlard, en vain, me semble-t-il.

- Ne soyez pas contrit. Vous ne trouverez ici aucune preuve concernant mon appartenance à une Maison.

- Vous seriez une élève, j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Laissez vos préjugés de côté, peut-être me trouverez-vous.

- Un défi ? Soit, un indice dans ce cas.

- Je ne suis ni à Poufsouffle, ni à Serdaigle.

- Reste les deux Maisons rivales. Si vous êtes dans ma Maison, je suis probablement aveugle ou alors vous cachez très bien votre jeu, digne d'un comportement de Serpentard. En revanche, je suis à peu près sûr que vous êtes en dernière année.

Elle a rit, et a fait le geste de partir. Je ne voulais pas la laisser s'envoler comme ça. J'ai saisi sa main pour la retenir quelques secondes supplémentaires.

- A bientôt Miss.

Je lui ai fait un baisemain digne d'un Serpentard de bonne famille, en retour, elle m'a fait une révérence un brin moqueuse puis elle a disparue. **Я**

Sur ce, je me suis réveillé, près à partir à la chasse, impatiente de savoir qui elle était.

OOOOoooOOOO

**Alors ce chapitre ? Il vous plait ? Ça se corse bien...**


	8. Passionante logique

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Rowling, sauf le moment de la potion, où j'ai puisé dans mon imagination, j'ai également été influencée par la lecture de la fic « Down in his eyes' heart » de Lasiurys. De même, l'invention des Jumeaux vient de ma petite tête !

Merci à TWICK d'avoir bien voulu être ma bêta, et merci pour ton boulot, je crois que j'aurais ta peau un de ces quatre matins ! Merci à MissMad d'être là pour me booster.

Merci aux lecteurs et posteurs de commentaires.

**Note de la Bêta :**… je déclare la disparition de TWICK. Suite à la lecture de ce chapitre la Bêta est en mode absence total, le peu de cerveau qui lui restait vient de faire un arrêt sur aux dernières lignes qu'elle vient de corriger. Pour plus d'explication, il vous faut lire ce texte et surtout penser à tuer zinzinette …..

**RARouillé :**

**sandra :** Voici donc les investigations de Sherlock Snape * l'auteur est complètement siphonnée * j'espère que cela va te plaire... En tout cas, merci de ton commentaire...

**Eileen19 :** Tu n'as pas loupé de détails importants, puisque je n'ai trop rien dit, en fait on sait de quoi il retourne dans les derniers chapitres... Qui ne tarderont pas à arriver. En lectrice avisée, j'espère que les propriétés des fameux coffrets te feront bien rire... Quant à l'identité de sa Muse, et bien... je te laisse mariner ce n'est pas drôle sinon ! Sadiquement vôtre...

**jana :** hé hé, je vois que tu es très impatiente d'avoir la suite, et c'est pourquoi j'update maintenant, mais dis toi bien que si par un malheureux hasard tu me lâchais une bombe atomique, je ne pourrais ne aucun cas terminer la publication de l'histoire, quoi que ma bêta en serait enchantée ! Merci donc de me motiver à bouger !

** :** Monseigneur roi des Serpentard est rusé... Je laisse donc tes yeux découvrirent et répondre par la lecture à tes réponses...Merci pour ce commentaire...

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Révèle-toi**

**Chapitre 7 :** Passionnante logique

**~~Dortoir Féminin des Gryffondor~~**

**/HG/**

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Inconsciente que j'étais ! Présenter un défi au roi des Serpentard : rien de tel pour qu'il use de son ingéniosité. J'avais piqué sa curiosité et sa fierté. Il allait être véritablement furieux lorsqu'il saura qui je suis. Son baisemain avait même un gout de revenez-y.

HERMIONE ! Merlin, viens moi en aide ! Bon, j'allais me comporter en Serpentard, quelle honte !

**~~La Grande Salle~~**

**/SS/**

Je scrutais la pièce : la table des Serpentard et la table des Gryffondor. Mon manège dut être visible car le vieux cinglé me demanda :

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un Severus ?

- Oui, Albus.

- Vous devriez gouter cette délicieuse tarte à l'orange.

- Non merci, pas maintenant.

Un morceau de parchemin est apparu devant moi. Je l'ai ouvert :

« _Vous me cherchez Professeur ?_ »

La note s'enflamma aussitôt que j'ai levé les yeux : Elle m'observait, Elle se jouait de moi, la… la…

- Serpentard ! , sifflai-je agacé.

Albus me regarda, une certaine malice dans ses yeux.

- Il y a un problème mon garçon ?

J'étais atterré…

- Rien du tout Albus, rien du tout.

- Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas massacrer vos élèves ?

- Pas aujourd'hui Albus, pas avant de savoir qui c'est.

- Mais qui donc ?

Le Directeur semblait perplexe. Fatigué, j'ai secoué la tête :

- Personne, monsieur le Directeur, personne.

**~~Les cachots. Salle de classe~~**

**/SS/**

Je réfléchissais à l'identité de ma Muse. J'ai profité pour circuler dans ma classe à mi-préparation. Une exclamation étouffée m'a fait me retourner en direction du tableau. Ma stupeur a été grande :

« _Vous ne me trouvez pas ? Je pensais pourtant que vous vous aideriez de votre ruse de Serpentard. C'est un peu décevant. »_

- Ceci est un coup bas Miss, disais-je à voix haute.

« _Digne de Serpentard, non ? »_

- Vous vous moquez de moi.

« _Non, c'est juste un amusement, dans quelques années, vous en __rirez__. »_

- Arrêtez ce cirque !

« _J'arrêterais ce « cirque » qu'au moment où vous aurez trouvé qui je suis. En attendant… »_

J'ai soupiré. En prime, ma Muse était sadique, et j'adorais ça.

**/HG/**

J'ai adoré le faire enrager. Dans ma tête, je souriais, mais sinon, sur mon visage rien que de la concentration. Blaise me semblait un peu soupçonneux. Hum, je devais être un peu trop innocente.

Le cours est passé très vite. Dans son coin, le Maître des Potions pestait, grognais, marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Nous sommes sortis et lorsque personne n'a plus été à portée de voix, Blaise m'a démasquée :

- Hum. Tu vas vraiment faire tourner en bourrique le Professeur Snape ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Oh, tu t'es trahie avec ton « Digne de Serpentard, non ? », et l'amusement. Mais bravo, tu es sûre que le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé de Maison avec toi ?

J'ai éclaté de rire.

**/SS/**

L'après-midi a été calme. Je marinais à petit feu. J'attendais ce soir pour prendre ma revanche. En attendant, Miss Granger est venue pour les potions et j'ai commencé à lui montrer _comment_ fonctionnait un Maître des Potions.

- D'abord, l'étape du choix des ingrédients : il faut de la bonne qualité. Ensuite, un peu de logique, lorsqu'il vous manque un ingrédient, ce n'est pas la mort : trouvez son équivalent avec les mêmes propriétés. La comparaison avec la cuisine est disons… Tolérable : en cuisine, un chef peut changer une recette pourvu que cela soit bon et que cela tienne la route. De l'improvisation et de la logique comme je le dis toujours. Bon, commençons avec une potion de Première Année à réinventer, potion de ratatinage.

**/HG/**

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, réfléchissait à une vitesse folle. Le professeur me donnait quelques exemples puis à moi de lui lister oralement une dizaine d'autres ingrédients. Cet exercice deviendrait une base importante si je voulais continuer des études en Potion, un réflexe. J'ai entamé la concoction de cette potion.

Au moment de rajouter des feuilles d'oliviers, la main du professeur a agrippée mon poignet.

- Pas maintenant, à moins que vous ne vouliez créer un acide si puissant qu'il ferait un trou d'environ cinquante kilomètres de profondeur. Remuez d'abord votre potion : un tour dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, puis huit tours dans le sens normal.

La main du professeur me brûlait, mon souffle s'était accéléré. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. La couleur est devenue celle dont le manuel parlait. Surprenant.

- Pour une première fois, c'est déjà bien. J'attends à ce que vous continuez à faire l'exercice de substitution, pour toutes les potions vues en première année. Je vous laisse deux semaines. Vous pouvez y aller.

Il était déjà l'heure du couvre-feu. J'avais eu la bonne idée de faire mes devoirs à mes moments de libre donc, je pouvais aller directement me coucher, après m'être lavée.

**/SS/**

Je me suis préparé, puis je me suis couché. J'allais tenter de confondre ma Muse, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Une expression moldue m'est venue à l'esprit : rira bien qui rira le dernier.

**Я **La bibliothèque. Une silhouette sort des ombres. Ma Muse, pas de doute. Je croise les bras sur mon torse.

- Tu t'es bien amusée en cours ?

- Très. Ta réaction était divertissante, comme ce matin d'ailleurs.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver qui tu es. Aucun Serpentard n'a cette créativité, ni cette maîtrise des sortilèges que tu utilises.

- Cesse de penser à tes Serpentard… Changeons de sujet, j'ai tout mon temps.

- _Tes_ Serpentard ? Tu ne t'inclues pas dedans… Tu ne serais…

- Pas de Serpentard effectivement, bien joué.

- Mais qui, dans ce cas, peut bien être ma Muse ?

- Ta Muse ?

- Je récapitule : ni à Poufsouffle, pas à Serdaigle, pas à Serpentard. Une Gryffondor en Septième année, pour faciliter la chose : cette année, ces classes sont plus lourdes… Donc tu as soit 16 ans, soit 17 ans, bien que je penche plus pour une élève majeure. Par Salazar, qui es-tu ?

- Je te laisse mariner un peu.

Je me rapprochai vivement d'elle. J'étais si proche qu'elle fut plaquée contre les étagères. Mes paumes étaientposées à plat de chaque côté de son visage. Je sentis son souffle.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je voir ton visage ?

- Parce que je ne me suis pas présentée.

Mon corps épousases formes, il réagit d'ailleurs, j'étais parcouru de frissons. Soudain, je ne tins plus et malgré l'obscurité, j'arrivais à trouver sa bouche que j'embrassai férocement. Elle soupira de plaisir. Puisqu'il faut que je me perde autant le faire avec une ennemie. Nous nous séparions à regret et sur un coup de tête, je disparus. **Я**

OOOOoooOOOO

**Bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de finir ainsi... et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Twick elle est toujours vivante... Perso ma scène favorite est bien le « beug » de notre cher Severus dans la Grande Salle, et Dumbledore qui en rajoute une couche... Vos impressions ?**


	9. Jumeaux Weasley, je vais vous tuer !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages sont à Rowling, sauf l'invention des Jumeaux qui provient de mon imagination. La théorie de Simaans est tout à fait imaginaire, les sortilèges d'écritures à distance, celui du parchemin brulé viennent également de mon cerveau détraqué…

Merci à TWICK pour les corrections, mouarf, j'aime être sadique ! Merci à MissMad qui me pousse à taper tout cela au plus vite.

Merci aux lecteurs, et pour vos commentaires !

Ne RARouillons pas :

**SpiderMonkey :** Merci pour ton commentaire super flatteur ! Je publie donc la suite, je suppose qu'un vu du titre vous allez commencer a rire très tôt... Pauvre, pauvre Severus.

**Eileen19 :** Hé hé, ici nous allons trouver la réaction d'un Severus complètement abasourdit je le crains ou quelque chose du genre... je te laisse lire... Rien de grave pour notre préfète ! Merci pour ta perspicacité ! et ton commentaire !

**Jana :** je ne vais pas vous tuer, mais Severus risque bien lui de nous faire une crise d'apoplexie... Je continue le postage des chapitres... Dis, si tu me bombarde, tu n'auras pas la fic suivante que j'écris... sur le même couple... hum... A prendre ou à laisser... Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Chlo :** On y arrive enfin ! C'est pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton commentaire, en espérant que cela te plaise tout autant !

**Sandra :** non, non, ce n'est pas mesquin, c'est juste pour tenir le suspense... merci pour ce commentaire !

**Elmorath :** Perso,j'aime aussi vraiment ce passage, mais c'est bien quand il siffle « Serpentard ! » alors qu'il a commencé sa phrase en beugnant « la... la... ». et puis le « vous n'allez pas massacrer vos élèves... » et sa suite... j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic... a en pleurer de rire !

**Note de la Bêta :** j'ai décidé de revenir cette fois avec toute ma tête pour m'exprimer à vous. Ce chapitre que vous allez bientôt lire est une véritable promesse pour une suite à la fois amusante et sérieuse … Parfois j'ai quand même l'impression que notre chère Zinzinette joue beaucoup sur nos nerfs avec son sadisme. Après ces quelques mots, place à la lecture …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Révèle-toi**

**Chapitre 8 :** Jumeaux Weasley, je vais vous tuer !

**~~Quartiers privés du Directeur de Serpentard~~**

**/SS/**

Je me réveillais, il était une heure du matin. J'ai le corps en feu, et j'ai l'impression de me rappeler deson odeur, une fragrance discrète. Où ai-je bien pu sentir ce parfum ? Ilne m'était pas inconnu. J'étais incapable de réfléchir tant mon corps était brûlant. Direction la douche froide, voilà qui devrait refroidir mes ardeurs. Je savais d'avance que je ne dormirais plus. Le coffret avaitquand même ses limites. En même temps si je rencontrais une telle Muse… La douche, définitivement la douche.

**~~Dortoir féminin des Gryffondor~~**

**/HG/**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Il était une heure du matin et j'avais le feu au ventre, j'avais l'impression de sentir l'empreinte des lèvres de Severus sur les miennes, imprimées, indélébiles. Je sentais tout son corps, son torse, son ventre plat et dur, ses cuisses contre les miennes. Son odeur d'homme encore dans mon esprit. Et son baiser ! Merlin, c'est une drogue, ce n'était plus un goût de « revenez-y » mais « ne me quitte plus ! »

A damner un saint. Misère !

**~~Les cachots. Salle de classe~~**

**/SS/**

Je donnais cours aux Septièmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard. Ma Muse était bien silencieuse. La salle était insonore également, je les observais de mon bureau. Londubat paraissait se maîtriser, Weasley suait à grosse gouttes et son binôme s'occupait des parties les plus importantes – choix judicieux -, Potter semblait pour une fois se débrouiller. Drago s'en sortait honorablement. La sœur de Weasley se débrouillait mieux que son frère.

Non, ce qui m'intriguait c'était le comportement de Granger : elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, s'était faites toute petite et n'avait pas croisé une seule fois mon regard, elle gardait obstinément sa tête baissée, et travaillait bizarrement… Quelque chose me chiffonnait : la ligne de ses épaules était tendue, elle ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité, ses gestes semblaientcrispés. Zabini, son binôme, l'observait, un peu amusé, comme si son attitude de Gryffon mis en cage par un Serpent était la conséquence d'un acte téméraire. Zabini croisamon regard et mes sourcils froncés, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser éclater son hilarité, mais le sourire qui fendait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre me paraissait extrêmement suspect. Comme s'il disait « je t'avais prévenue », mais de quoi ?

Je me levai et commençai ma ronde. Je me penchais au-dessus de chaque chaudron et j'inspectaisdu regard les tables pour voir quels ingrédients avaientété utilisés.

Un chaudron bien tenu et… Surprise ! La douce fragrance de ma Muse me chatouilla agréablement le nez. Je relevai le visage pour croiser le regard de Miss Granger, ses yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Je crois qu'elle avaitcompris que je savais. Je passais mon chemin sans un mot.

**/HG/**

Blaise me nargua du regard. Je n'osais croiser le regard du professeur. Je me raidis un peu plus lorsqu'il fitson inspection et qu'il se pencha sur notre chaudron. Je n'avais pas compris comment, mais son regard a croisé le mien, et dans ses yeux, une lueur de compréhension. Je venais de me faire démasquer.

Blaise étaitprêt à exploser de rire, il avait compris que je venais de m'être faite mise en boîte sans un mot.

Le cours se finit avec une lenteur exaspérante. La voix du professeur Snape atteignit mes oreilles, elle était d'un calme trompeur :

- Miss Granger, je souhaiterais que vous m'expliquiez une chose.

Aie ! Ça va faire mal.

**/SS/**

Tous les élèves se sauvaient comme s'ils avaient un Troll aux fesses. Miss Granger me regarda, s'attendant au pire je crois. En fait, j'étais curieux de savoir comment elle avait fait pour atterrir dans cette bibliothèque.

- Miss, allons au laboratoire, aucune oreille ne surprendra cette conversation qui – j'en suis certain – sera intéressante.

Je nous dirigeai dans ladite pièce que j'insonorisai puis que je fermais la porte d'un énergique _Collaporta_.

- Maintenant Miss, veuillez m'expliquer comment vous avez atterrit dans ma bibliothèque.

- Votre bibliothèque ?

Elle a soupiré.

- Ça a commencé parce que les Jumeaux Weasley nous ont envoyé un coffret à moi, Ron et Harry. On devait mettre de la poudre pour que selon les Jumeaux, nous puissions rêver de ce que nous voulions. Au départ, le coffret nous a permis de passer des nuits sans rêves malsains de tout ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre, ça nous a permis de reprendre des forces. Un soir, j'ai atterris dans cette bibliothèque parce que je cherchais une lecture intéressante. J'ai emprunté le livre avec la théorie de Simaans, et vous êtes arrivé là-dessus.

- Vous saviez que c'état moi.

- Non, pas au début, mais dès que vous vous êtes présenté j'ai vu votre visage.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous partie aussi vite ?

- La poudre a cessé son effet, le jour se levait.

- J'espère que vous n'avez parlé à personne de nos… Intermèdes.

Je contrôlais ma voix : elle était calme, d'un calme trompeur, celui-là même qui annonce une tempête hypothétique. Elle me lançait un regard noir qui ébranlerait un bloc de pierre. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce.

- Professeur Snape, pour _qui_ me prenez-vous ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de cancaner ou de diffuser des potins, ne vous trompez pas de personne. Ce que nous avons dit, ce dont nous avons parlé, je n'en ai pas dit un mot à quiconque. Qui me croirait si je disais à une quelconque personne que je partage les rêves de Severus Snape, que ce dernier m'a même embrasser d'une manière qu'une femme ne serait en aucun cas capable d'oublier. Ce baiser n'a même pas un gout de « revenez-y » mais plutôt… Quelque chose comme « reste avec moi, ce n'est qu'un avant gout de ce que je te réserve ». Alors non, Professeur Snape, je n'en ai pas parlé avec qui que ce soit. Par ailleurs, Blaise Zabini a… Observé mon comportement et il m'a posé des questions. J'ai esquivé comme j'ai pu, il sait que c'est moi qui a mis les sortilèges d'écriture à distance en cours, et le sortilège du parchemin brûlé dans la Grande Salle.

- Inutile de me cacher votre amitié avec votre binôme, je ne suis pas aveugle. Rien que votre collaboration durant la bataille finale pourrait ouvrir à n'importe qui, même un aveugle, serait capable de le voir. Hormis Weasley et Potter et quelques autres qui ont du s'apposer un sortilège d'aveuglement.

J'ai soupiré. J'avais les éléments essentiels. Et Hermione n'était pas vraiment coupable, pas vraiment. Les seuls que j'avais vraiment à incendier étaient ces deux Jumeaux terriblement agaçants. J'étais certain qu'ils étaient parfaitement conscients que l'on pouvait se rassembler en rêve. J'ai réfléchi longuement, quelle vengeance allais-je leur mitonner.

**/HG/**

Le Professeur Snape semblait réfléchir à la punition qui allait m'infliger. L'index tapotant l'arrête de son nez, il semblait être plongé dans un abîme de pensées. Je me suis agitée mal à l'aise. Il a tourné son visage vers moi, et d'une voix neutre, il m'a parlé :

- Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir cours, je vais m'occuper des Jumeaux Weasley.

J'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis rendue aussi vite que possible à la salle de sortilèges où Flitwick m'a sourit et m'a demandé de prendre place : je savais qu'il me demanderait une brève explication pour mon retard, j'étais à bout de souffle.

Toute la journée, je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait leur réserver. Sa colère allait très certainement être terrible, une de ces colères qui restait dans les annales parce qu'elle causait nombre de dégâts.

Abîmée dans mes pensées, je n'entendais même pas les questions des garçons qui essayaient de me faire sortir de mon état léthargique.

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'Arithmancie, toujours abonnée aux absents lorsqu'une main s'est posée en douceur sur mon épaule. J'ai relevé les yeux, le Directeur me souriait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Jumeaux Weasley, Miss. Ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

- C'est que… Le Professeur Snape me semble vraiment furieux, prêt à les massacrer.

- Oh, les Jumeaux vont s'en dépêtrer avec brio. Severus ne sait pas que je les ai poussé à lui offrir ce coffret, j'en connaissais les effets, il est seul depuis trop longtemps.

Et comme un cri de guerre, une voix glaciale que l'on sentait furieuse s'échappa des cachots :

- Jumeaux Weasley, je vais vous tuer !


	10. Révèletoi

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf l'invention des Jumeaux qui vient de moi, ainsi que le livre « Magie blanche et les traditions Roumaines » de Vlad Dracula, vient de ma petite tête. De même, les explications des Weasley concernant la tradition roumaine… J'ai tout inventé.

Merci à TWICK pour le boulot de bêta fabuleux et ces derniers chapitres corrigé super rapidement ! Merci à MissMad pour sa présence rassurante. Merci aux lecteurs, et évidement à ceux qui me postent leurs commentaires !

**Note de la Bêta :** En fin ce n'est pas trop tôt, quelque chose me dit que comme moi, vous étiez pressé de lire cette suite. Et bien, vous allez être servis car là voilà, mais il ne faut pas lire trop vite car après il n'en reste plus qu'un. Et oui ça va être bientôt finit, mais il faut toujours un mot fin dans une histoire. Encore un chapitre et après il faudra faire une fête pour notre chère Zinzinette ….

**spiderMonkey :** Voici donc la suite ! Je ne peux guère te répondre, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre-ci. Merci pour ce commentaire qui fait plaisir !

**jana :** Salut, je suis en cours d'écriture pour la prochaine fic. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire tout autant. Hum les bombardements, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Eileen19 :** Que de questions ! Tu as le débit d'une mitraillette énervée ! Du calme ! Et bien, en fait on a le droit avec une discussion dans le bureau directorial... Et je pense que la réaction de Severus doit plus correspondre. S'il n'a trop rien dit, c'est qu'il était en cours, et comme ils sont dans le même bateau... Ben, il choisit plutôt de partir en guerre contre certaines personnes ! Merci pour ton commentaire, et voici le chapitre « clé de voute » où tout est enfin expliqué ! J'espère que cela va te plaire !

**fan de ta fic :** Salut et merci pour ton commentaire ! Non, j'ai commencé ma fic en juin, mais j'update assez rapidement sur ce coup ! Donc pas de panique, de toute façon j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout du postage ! Merci pour tout !

**chlo :** Hé hé... merci pour ton commentaire, lis d'abord ce chapitre et tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire.

**Yzeute :** Voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que cela va te plaire. Merci pour ton commentaire * L'auteur s'enfuit avant d'en avoir trop dit *

**lola :** Ton vœux est exhaussé ! Voici le chapitre ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Révèle-toi**

**Chapitre 9 :** Révèle-toi

**~~Quartiers privés du Directeur de Serpentard~~**

**/SS/**

Je tournais en rond dans mes quartiers privés. Les vérités troublantes que les Jumeaux m'ont délivrés tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Stupéfiant, ce coffret. J'ai rapidement récapitulé ce qu'ils m'avaient dévoilés :

- Les effets pouvaient être variés

- On pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un, en général du sexe opposé, qui nous plairait. En Roumanie, c'était une manière pour une jeune fille d'avoir un aperçu de l'époux qu'elle choisirait, non licencieuse car le protocole permettait de garder intacte la virginité des demoiselles

- Les coffrets des Doubles Weasley, eux, avaient une particularité : les coffrets qu'ils avaient offert : aux membres de l'Ordre, ou à leur amis – étaient vraiment uniques, lors de la première utilisation, le coffret prenait une certaine empreinte qui ne la quittait plus dès lors. De même, les connections étaient créées par les similitudes des empreintes des coffrets. Ainsi ma _connexion_ avec ma Muse était présente par les empreintes de nos coffrets.

- En revanche, nos comportements n'étaient en aucun cas modifiés par la poudre mise dans le coffret. J'avais donc réellement déclamé un poème de Ronsard à Miss Granger.

Une note sortie par la cheminée me sortit de mes pensées. Dumbledore voulait me voir toutes affaires cessantes. Soit.

**~~Bureau du Directeur~~**

**/SS/**

J'écumais de rage… Entre la découverte de l'identité de ma Muse, les révélations de Miss Granger et des Frères Weasley et enfin la convocation de Dumbledore, il me semblait que j'allais de Charybde en Scylla.

- Un bonbon au citron peut-être Severus ?, me demanda le Directeur.

J'ai soulevé un sourcil, croisé mes bras sur mon torse, me suis assis à l'un des fauteuils, le tout sans un mot. J'ai secoué négativement la tête à sa question.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?, demandai-je.

- Il me semble que vous avez eu une discussion fort intéressante cet après-midi avec Fred et Georges Weasley, au sujet de ces… coffrets si je ne m'abuse.

- C'est exact monsieur. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde cependant.

- Eh bien… en fait, c'est à ma demande que les Weasley vous ont envoyé ce coffret.

- En quel honneur ?

Aie, je grinçais des dents, mauvais pour le Directeur, je sentais du feu inonder mes veines, sur ma tempe une veine battait la chamade. Je serrais les dents.

- Vous vous complaisez dans votre solitude. Je dois par ailleurs compléter les informations des Weasley : les liens que vous avez développés avec Miss Granger par le biais de ces rêves et de ce coffret vous attestent comme son unique compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'où sortez-vous cela ?

- C'est la magie. Elle a choisit de vous réunir, j'ai mes sources, parlez-en à Fillius, ou cherchez dans la Réserve, section Magie Blanche.

Je reste abasourdit : moi, Severus Tobias Snape lié jusqu'à la fin de mes jours à Hermione Jane Granger… par la Magie ?

Le ciel venait de me tomber sur le crâne, et cela faisait mal.

Je sortais du bureau plus vite que la Lumière, direction la Réserve… Où je passais ma triste journée à farfouiller dans les ouvrages de Magie Blanche. Enfin, le livre providentiel me tomba dans les mains : « Magie blanche et les traditions Roumaines » par Vlad Dracula. La table des matières vite, laBibliothèqueallait bientôt fermer. Je trouvais le chapitre en question que je lis en vitesse. Plus ma lecture avançais et plus il me semblait que je sombrais dans les Enfers. Au final, je refermais bruyamment le livre et je le remis soigneusement à sa place. Je me rendis dans mes quartiers privés, où je me préparai très rapidement pour la nuit. Je jetai un peu de poudre, et j'entrai dans l'arène.

**~~Dortoir Féminin des Gryffondor~~**

**/HG/**

Je finis ma journée, toujours dans la lune. J'allais dans mon lit comme un automate. Je pris un peu de poudre et partis dans les bras de Morphée.

**Я **Severus m'attendait, il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses traits me semblaient las. Je m'approchais de lui doucement comme si j'étais capable de l'effrayer. En vérité, c'est plutôt le contraire, je lui laissais du temps pour savoir s'il m'acceptait vraiment. Je m'arrêtais devant lui. Il leva sa main, la porte à mon visage, et un petit sourire apparutsur ses lèvres.

- C'est drôle, je ne vois toujours pas tes traits ma Muse.

Je fermais les yeux de bien-être sous sa caresse. J'avais l'esprit en feu, la peau était brûlante là où il posait ses doigts. J'avais envie d'être avec lui cette nuit, Merlin, cet homme était d'une séduction !

J'ai dû dire quelque chose tout haut car il afficha un grand sourire et rit tout bas.

- Ma Muse, si tu veux que j'aille te capturer à ton Dortoir… Je pourrais ainsi te montrer tout ce dont je suis capable. Cela risque de nous prendre un certain temps, je n'en aurais pas assez de ma nuit pour te montrer tout mes arguments.

Sa bouche a frôlé la mienne, j'ai gémi d'impatience. Tout contre ma bouche, son sourire gourmand me promettait les meilleurs délices que la Magie ait pu créer.

- Révèle-toi ma Muse, Révèle-toi ma belle.

- Je suis Hermione Jane Granger.

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche. Après un dernier baiser, Severus a disparu, la bibliothèque avec. **Я**

Et je me suis réveillée. Une voix m'a murmuré à l'oreille de venir aux cachots, de gratter le tableau avec des Sombrals. La voix m'a murmuré qu'elle m'attendrait là.

**/SS/**

On a gratté à mon tableau, et j'ai ouvert prestement la porte de mon antre. A peine la porte refermée, j'ai embrassé à pleine bouche ma Muse. Je nous ai fait traverser le salon, en direction de ma chambre. J'ai passé un temps infini à lui apprendre les délices de la chair. Hélas, le temps était toujours trop court, et il a fallu reprendre les cours. Nous nous voyions essentiellement le soir pour les Potions, en revanche, nos weekend n'appartenaient qu'à nous.

Miss Granger était très appliquée pour les travaux pratiques, une élève assidue, tenace, insatiable. Et si l'expression des moldus consacrés était « l'élève dépasse le maître », en revanche, pour ma part, je n'avouerais jamais qu'elle me surpasse.

Tout ça grâce aux frères Weasley, à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, à ma Muse et aux traditions roumaines.

Stupéfiant, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est surtout la tête que vont faire Potter et Weasley lorsqu'ils sauront. J'en ris d'avance, et Hermione avec moi.

OOOoooOOO

**Et voilà, on arrive à la fin... Vous en dites quoi ?**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling, sauf l'invention des Jumeaux.

Merci à TWICK pour son boulot de bêta, et j'espère que tes cheveux repousseront bien vite. Merci à MissMad… Merci aux lecteurs qui lisent et postent des commentaires.

Et avec ce mini-chapitre s'achève cette fic…

**Note de la bêta :** C'est finit….snif….C'est finit….snif….. C'est finit …..snif * TWICK est actuellement absente. Elle cherche un paquet de mouchoir, mais elle promet de vite revenir *

Sérieusement, c'est vraiment finit. D'un côté, c'est une superbe fin, donc on ne va pas se plaindre. Elle vaut le coup d'être lue…. même si c'est la fin… mais qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas nous faire une suite ou nous pondre une autre histoire. * TWICK lève la main pour déclarer qu'elle prend immédiatement le poste de Bêta …*

Maintenant il nous faut remercier Zinzinette, même si au cours des chapitres parfois nous voulions la massacrer, la découper en petit morceau, lui arracher son sourire de sadique qui semblait nous narguer à longueur de temps. En gros même si parfois on voulait la tuer, elle a bien fait son boulot jusqu'au bout et nous a donné une merveilleuse histoire … et pour ma part un peu de travail que je faisais avec plaisir …

Bonne fin de lecture

RAR :

**chlo :** Voici donc le chapitre, merci de ton enthousiasme et pour ton commentaire, j'espere qu'il te plaira tout autant !

**Jana :** voici donc le dernier chapitre ! La toute fin, en fait de « révèle-toi ». Pour la prochaine fic, je ne suis pas franchement sure qu'elle sorte dans 5 semaines, j'ai un sacré tas de choses à faire, et le 4e chapitre en cours d'écriture me donne du fil a retordre. Mais merci pour ton commentaire !

**Eilleen19 :** Au risque que mon explication te paraisse bidon, j'explique pourquoi je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de modifier la fin de mon chapitre précédant.

Ici ce sont les « rêves » conscients que partagent Hermione et Severus qui donne un impact sur leur vie. Ce n'est pas le temps qu'ils mettent pour finir dans le même lit qui m'importe.

Ma fin paraît « bâclée » selon tes propos, manque d'originalité... Mais elle me paraît probable : le désir contenu dans nos rêves donnent des réactions parfois saugrenues, différents peut être d'un comportement « habituel ». Il nous pousse à faire les choses rapidement et compte tenu de leur réaction dans les rêves et hors rêves, l'un comme l'autre est poussé à partager cette intimité.

Alors non je ne trouve pas ma « fin » bâclée ou qu'elle mérite un D comme désolant. Nos gouts et nos couleurs changent, diffèrent les uns des autres, mais c'est ainsi que je la conçois.

Et pour tout te dire : quand j'ai écrit la fin, j'étais au contraire pleine d'inspiration, une vrai pile, je n'avais qu'une hâte : pouvoir coucher les mots sur la feuille... mais merci de ton commentaire quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Révèle-toi**

**Chapitre 10 :** Épilogue. La fin de l'année.

**~~La Grande Salle~~**

**/HG/**

C'était le dernier soir, et Dumbledore a fait le décompte des Points : Gryffondor, les premiers haut la main, puis Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Un bal devait suivre le banquet et au lieu d'avoir mis nos meilleurs atours, nous étions dans nos uniformes. Juste après minuit, Severus et moi devions annoncer notre couple puisque les résultats des examens étaient déjà arrivés.

Ma première danse fut avec Blaise, Harry et Ron étaient un peu désappointés. A un moment, j'ai tourné la tête pour apercevoir Severus, debout contre un mur, les bras croisés, le visage empreint d'une gravité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Il est simplement jaloux, m'a murmuré Blaise.

La soirée est passée doucement jusqu'à ce que le Directeur annonce la dernière danse. Je me suis approché de Severus. Ce dernier m'a tendu la main et je l'ai saisi.

**/SS/**

J'ai cru que cette soirée n'en finirait pas. Voir tous ces gamins se presser autour de ma belle. Je n'ai jamais autant ressentit la morsure de la jalousie, surtout lorsqu'elle dansait avec Zabini.

Pour la dernière danse, je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi. Et je l'ai faite danser jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Minuit a sonné, je l'ai regardée et avec un sourire je l'ai approchée de moi, contre mon corps. Elle a penché la tête en arrière pour me permettre de l'embrasser, ce que je me suis empressé de faire.

Nous nous sommes séparés, je l'ai tournée pour qu'elle soit dos contre mon torse. Trois têtes étaient vraiment hilarantes : Potter, Weasley, et Drago. Ils étaient soit rouges, soit, blancs selon la carnation de la peau.

Absolument appréciable… et je pèse mes mots…

** Cinq ans plus tard **

**/HG/**

J'étais penchée sur un chaudron, j'entendais la porte du Laboratoire s'ouvrir. On me prit par la taille et on me déposa un baiser sur la nuque.

Severus.

J'étais devenue Madame Snape suite à un mariage en petit comité, Blaise pour témoin, Ginny pour demoiselle d'honneur, mon père m'a emmenée à l'autel où j'ai retrouvé un Severus absolument fabuleux en couleur anthracite. Dumbledore a présidé notre mariage, unmagnifique souvenir.

**/SS/**

Hermione penchée sur un chaudron avec son ventre arrondit. Une vision vraiment paradisiaque. Ma femme me comblait au-delà des mots. Nos coffrets étaient dans leur coin, dans notre chambre.

Potter et Weasley ont encore un peu de mal à me voir en homme amoureux, Ginny, en revanche, me tutoyait et nous parlions sans chaos, sans problèmes : elle avait plus de tact que son frère, plus maligne aussi son sens de la répartie me plaisait bien. Nous voyions souvent Zabini, le seul qui osait s'amuser de nous, le seul aussi qui arrivait à me faire grincer des dents en restant près de ma femme. Sûrement à cause du charme italien qu'il dégageait et de son regard particulier. Oui, surement ça.

**/HG/**

J'adorais voir Severus un brin jaloux lorsque Blaise était dans les parages. C'est un spectacle que moi et Ginny adorions voir.

Et malgré ces cinq années, j'aimais toujours autant danser avec Severus et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.

Ne pensons plus à cela. Les Jumeaux Weasley m'ont envoyé un petit quelque chose qui plaira énormément à Severus cette nuit. La pièce était unique et sur mesure. Ils m'ont promis de ne pas commercialiser ceci. Qui devinerait qu'Hermione Snape était devenue un vrai Serpentard ?

OOOoooOOO

**voilà, c'est terminé, j'espère que vous avez bien rigolé, et que cela a plu. Merci à ma bêta d'enfer, Twick, je te réembaucherais sans problème, merci à MissMad d'avoir agrémenté mes textes de petites remarques pleine de folie pétillante, merci aux lecteurs et aux posteurs de commentaires !**


End file.
